The Personal Assistant
by Bommie
Summary: Every single day, Zero Kiryuu finds himself in all kinds of stress-inducing problems his boss Kaname Kuran makes that Zero cleans up for him. "Explain to me why the hell the press caught you running around in the park following a squirrel."
1. Chapter 1

Idek why I like using snippets of conversation as my summary/plot of the story. It's not even a summary/plot; but a teaser. I also don't even know why I'm ranting when summaries/plots like it make me have readers.

* * *

The Personal Assistant

* * *

Inside Kuran Tower, the main building of Kuran Industries, is a very stressed-out silver-haired and purple-eyed personal assistant.

Zero Kiryuu doesn't even bother looking at Takuma Ichijou, the best friend of his boss, as he walks past him with a "Good morning, Zero!"

He is currently on the phone with a CEO of a big-time company; explaining to the man why his boss, the greatest Kaname Kuran (since the narcissistic bastard doesn't like the word great), wasn't able to attend the business meeting they had scheduled.

"Mr. Ikawa, you can just fax or e-mail to me all the details of the business meeting so that I can give it to Mr. Kuran." He says, brushing his bangs back with his hands.

"Even if I did, how can I be sure he would read it?" Ikawa snarls. Zero wasn't even mad with the man. If he was Ikawa, he would be angry too for being ditched.

"I will try to schedule Mr. Kuran to have an appointment with you. If he doesn't attend, I, as his personal assistant, will gladly attend on his behalf." Zero is used to all of this.

After all, he has been saying the exact same words to everyone Kaname Kuran had a meeting with for the past five years he has been working for the guy. In fact, Zero knows that in the end, he'll be the one to attend the meeting.

And even if Kaname did attend said meeting, Zero can already see his boss sleeping during the entire presentation or making remarks here and there. Kaname Kuran's stoic demeanour can fool anybody that he is a very serious man.

Well, Zero knew better. He was Kaname's personal assistant after all. He has always been there whenever the man is ass-drunk or is about to drive around town naked because of also being drunk to oblivion.

A little bit more of forcing and Ikawa finally agreed. Of course, Zero still isn't able to have some much-needed breathing space. When he places his iPhone down, he picks up his Blackberry and re-dials the number of the Boy Scouts; again.

"Good morning, sir. Yes, this is Zero Kiryuu, personal assistant of Kaname Kuran. I would like to confirm if Mr. Kuran really did agree on donating his art collection to your foundation?"

* * *

As Kaname and Takuma have their wine, his PA, Zero Kiryuu, walks inside his office with a glare.

"Mr. Kuran, what would be your excuse this time for not attending another meeting? You better be creative about it." Zero snarls to the brunette who is seated on the leather couch watching basketball from his wide, flat-screen TV.

Whenever businessmen enters Kaname's office, they all stare in wonder at his office which he actually turned into a penthouse complete with a bar.

"Oh,Zero darling. If you weren't you, I would have fired you for being so hostile towards me." He replies with an innocent smile. But Zero knew better. From the other couch, Takuma was howling as one of the players score.

"And how dare you donate my art collection to the boy scouts!" Kaname raises a brow at Zero's statement, "YOUR art collection? Zero, it was my money."

Zero scoffs, "Yes, but it was my time and effort used to have those paintings scoured all over the land for that party you had me organize, and you didn't even attend it!"

Takuma's howling wasn't piping down, and Kaname would have laughed at how comical his best friend is acting while Zero lectures him. He knows though that if he laugh, Zero might punch him, so Kaname settles with sighing.

"You're so uptight towards yourself. Calm down and sit with us. Have some wine and watch basketball. See how Takuma is enjoying his self?" Kaname gestures to his best friend, who is weirdly chowing down on popcorn while drinking wine at the same time.

"Mr. Kuran, I don't even know why I always have to clean your mess for you." Zero sighs as his Blackberry starts ringing again. "Zero Kiryuu." He says.

The silver-haired PA pauses for a moment before his brows furrow in annoyance. "I'm sorry miss, but I' am just his personal assistant. But I can assure you that it was just a small problem of Mr. Kuran. Thank you."

When Zero was finished with the call, he glares at the brunette who is looking at him nervously. "Explain," He says with a firm tone, "Explain to me why the hell the press caught you running around in the park following a squirrel."

Kaname grunts, remembering the experience, "That fucking squirrel. Ugh, I don't want to remember it." Zero's glare didn't falter as Kaname looked at him from underneath his eyelashes.

Kaname took Zero's hand and began making shapes on his palm. It was normal for the both of them to be touching since they have been working together (more like Zero doing both their jobs) for five years, and through those years, Zero learns that Kaname will be doing this when he's about to tell you something he knows you definitely won't like.

He's seen Kaname do it to people like Takuma, and even his personal chauffeur Senri. There were also variations of this hand touching thing. Like Kaname making said shapes with his fingers on your shoulder or even your feet.

"That squirrel is a pickpocket. He stole my newest Rolex." He mutters. Zero couldn't believe his ears, "The custom-made one with the shape of a nut?"

Kaname smiles widely, "Yes! Now, do you understand my pain? I just had to chase him."

Zero growls at him, pulls his hand back, and walks out of Kaname's office, "I don't even know why I work for you!"

"That's because your pay check is thrice the times higher than what normal personal assistants get paid for! And because me, your boss, is a sexy sex God!" Kaname says, hoping Zero would understand.

A minute passed, then, a paper ball hit his head that had the words, 'I'll castrate you if you say that aloud one more time.'

"I love you too, darling!" Kaname shouts back before returning his attention to the basketball game.

* * *

For those who noticed on who and where I based this story on, I congratulate you. For those who don't, I'd explain myself. It's based on Ironman's Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. I love those two to bits. And I can totally imagine Zero being a sexy PA doing all Kaname's work. By the way, the original title of this fanfiction should be, My PA is the Sex.

If you want me to continue this, then do say so. You're awesome because you read this ;)


	2. Chapter 2

To those who reviewed, favourite and put this story into their alerts, what you did is thoroughly appreciated. I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter.

* * *

Kaname brushes his bangs with his hand as he enters his own building. The receptionist smiles at him seductively while pretending on picking something up. Kaname pulls his Burberry sunglasses down a bit as he steals a glance at her while passing by.

"Mr. Kuran," Senri, his driver slash bodyguard, says monotonously, "Please stop looking at the receptionist and let's hurry. There is a meeting today, and if you don't attend it, Zero will blow his top off."

Kaname chuckles, thinking of his silver-haired assistant, "No worries. I will be sure to attend this one. Zero's really mad at me yesterday."

"Yes, he is." Senri replies as the two of them enters the elevator.

"Tell me, Senri. Am I really as narcissistic as Zero describes me?" Kaname asks, looking serious and worried at the same time (which is a weird combination for someone like him).

"Sir, you donated Zero's art collection to the boy scouts to make room for the 12 foot painting of you." Senri says honestly.

Kaname scowls, "It's my money," He mutters.

Silence ensues before Kaname says, "You didn't tell him, did you? About my painting?" Senri shakes his head, "But I' am sure Zero will found out himself."

When they exit the elevator, Kaname stops on his tracks when he sees Zero sitting at his desk talking to someone with the use of a headset, typing on his personal computer, and his other hand reaching down for his coffee mug.

Kaname leans over the desk and smiles brightly at his silver-haired assistant, "Good morning beautiful." He greets.

Zero rolls his eyes at him and mouths the words "Go away" before returning his back on the computer screen.

"I have to say, Zero. I don't think I pay you enough for doing all these." Kaname continues on making comments while Zero glares at him.

In a few seconds, he placed the headset down and rubs his forehead before sighing and looking at his boss, "Mr. Kuran, you will be late for your meeting. If you don't go, I will taser you and tape you on your seat while the meeting proceeds."

Kaname feigns looking hurt, "That hurts my feelings, deary." Then, he takes hold of Zero's chin and added, "But I don't know why your hostility towards me is such a turn-on."

Zero rolls his eyes, "Sir, please go to the meeting already."

Kaname chuckles before pulling his hand back, "For you, dear Zero." Kaname walks to the meeting room while Senri stays with Zero.

"If I were you, I would've gone crazy already and file a lawsuit at him for being the most annoying boss ever." Senri says.

Zero smirks, "Yes, but," Zero's smirk turns into a soft smile, "He's sweet at times too." Senri raises a brow at this. Zero returns back to his work before adding, "But he prefers being an ass."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the brunette girl who Zero noted earlier as the one to give the presentation about the financial state of the company stomps furiously away from the meeting room.

Senri and Zero stares at each other before Senri sighs and mutters a, "What now?" before going inside the meeting room.

Zero shakes his head just before leaning back on his chair. He just got done arranging Kaname's schedule for tomorrow, and Zero even made sure Kaname would still have some breathing space and didn't jam-packed his schedule.

It was tiring even though it didn't seem like such a hard job. It is hard when your boss is someone like Kaname Kuran who deems his self so, so, important (which is true anyway) that he thinks he can show up at an appointment three hours late and get away with it (yes, it did happen).

The stupid schedule just got done, and now Kaname starts another problem for Zero. Every time he goes to a meeting, Kaname always manage to irk someone to the point of said irked person to make a complaint to their lawyers.

After one hour and thirty minutes, the door opened and everyone went out. The last to go out was Kaname who is smiling smugly at Senri. Zero shakes his head, "What happened?" He voices out.

Kaname shrugs and walks to Zero's desk with his hands on his pockets, "Nothing to worry you about. The meeting went smoothly and nothing weird happened; I assure you." Kaname says.

Zero raises a brow and crosses his arms, "What did you say to the brunette girl earlier? I saw her running outside the meeting room."

Kaname shrugs, "Nothing much." Senri stands by Kaname's side and says, "He said she's boring." Kaname scoffs, "No, I did not. I said that to the guy beside her. She's not boring. It's just that her voice makes me sleepy."

Zero sighs, "You are disappointing as always, Mr. Kuran." Kaname's eyes widen like a child whose candy just got stolen, "You think I'm disappointing?" Zero shrugs, "From the start."

Kaname scowls, but then he plastered a hopeful smile on his face, "Now that the meeting is over, let's go out. Or maybe we can do normal stuff. Like watching TV at yours or my place. Senri can join!" The corners of Zero's lips tugged up at a small smile; finding Kaname's excitement endearing.

Zero tried to look indifferent as he looked up at Kaname, "Mr. Kuran, we both don't have time to do that. I need to sign some papers for you and I need to confirm your attendance for all the social events you are invited to. You and Senri can go enjoy watching TV on your own. I don't have a TV anyway."

Kaname's expression changed into disappointment into horror, "What? You don't have a TV?"

Zero shrugs, "Seeing as I' am your personal assistant that needs to make sure you won't do something like driving off a cliff and fixing all your problems for you, I don't think I have time for TV. Which is why I sold it to buy myself another cellphone for work."

"Zero, don't let work get on your personal life!" Kaname then sighs, "I'm sorry. I know I've been causing you a lot of trouble. Five years in a row already."

Zero smiles, "Hm. First time you said sorry to me." Kaname rolls his eyes and circles Kaname's desk to pull him away from his computer.

"You, Zero Kiryuu, is coming with me and Senri. I will buy you a flat-screen and maybe ten cellphones. No but's." Kaname turns to Senri who just nods and walks to get the car.

Zero stares at Kaname in disbelief, "You can't just buy me a TV! Are you crazy? You're my boss." Kaname chuckles at this. He takes Zero's hand, pulled him away from his chair, making him stand-up, and then pulling the plugs on the computer.

"Which is why you're coming with me. Zero, you're my personal assistant. You are required to do what I say. And what I'm saying is that we will buy you a flat-screen so big it won't fit your apartment. Ten cellphones too." Kaname says with a grin.

They both ride the elevator with Kaname still holding Zero's hand. Zero blushes at the intimate contact while Kaname, who is apparently oblivious of the way Zero is feeling by holding his hand, smiles at Zero. "We'll find you a TV, I promise! We could also get you a Wii, PS3 and a DVD player. Also a sound system."

Zero just smiles back at his boss, knowing that whatever he says will be ignored, "As long as you're paying." Kaname's smile widens, "You know, if you need something, you can tell me. We only have each other here in this city."

It was in these moments that Zero knows that he would never leave Kaname for any other boss. After all, he's the only personal assistant who still has Kaname's interest even after five years.

* * *

Writing this chapter is a joy for me. So, does anyone have an idea what Kaname's company is all about? Tell me your guesses. Also, Zero's line, I need to sign some papers for, means that he forges Kaname's signature; seeing that Kaname is always M.I.A.


	3. Chapter 3

For those who still haven't noticed, this is a multi-chaptered fanfiction full of snippets of Kaname and Zero with the boss-and-personal-assistant plot line.

* * *

Kaname Kuran hated mornings. He hated the stupid sunlight and the chirping of the birds. He also hated being interrupted into his slumber by other people.

"-ke up." The voice was loud, and it irritated him to no end. But it sounded familiar to his ears.

"Boss, wake-up."

Kaname's theory of an irritating voice flew right out the window. No way is Zero's voice irritating. It was just the volume, but not his personal assistant's voice.

An annoyed growl emits out of Zero's mouth, and he considers doing the old-fashioned 'water bucket waking up technique'. He continued on shaking Kaname, not caring if the brunette is shrugging his shoulder in protest.

"Wake-up!" Zero screams, pulling the covers away from Kaname. The brunette hisses when the coldness of the air conditioner hits him. He finally opens his eyes. Kaname yawns while rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes, "Why do I owe you the pleasure of waking me up?"

Zero scowls at the other, "You are the idiot who has a meeting in Venice. So stand up and let's go! I wouldn't want the plane to leave us!" Kaname smiles, "I don't think the plane would. Remember that I own said plane."

Zero rolls his eyes before handing the other black slacks and a button-down polo, "Here. Take a bath and please do hurry up." Kaname smirks as he eyes the clothes, "What, no underwear?" Zero sighs in exasperation before exiting the room, "Hurry up, damn it!"

Kaname chuckles when he saw Zero blush. The door to his bedroom slams shut, and Kaname finally stood-up to take a bath.

* * *

In the plane, Kaname watches as Zero types in lightning speed on his macbook. Thanks to Kaname's great intelligence, the jet has its own wi-fi network. Zero didn't even flinch from Kaname's gaze, which made the brunette even more gleeful to annoy the other.

Kaname pulls on Senri's slacks like a child, and says, "Senri, give me my Ray Bans."

"Aviator or Wayfarers?" Senri asks. Kaname scowls at the question, "Wayfarers." The other nods, and after a few seconds, Senri hands Kaname his shades and continued on standing on his side. Kaname waves him off with his hand, and Senri nods before going to his own seat, putting his headphones on his ears and closing his eyes.

Zero remained silent, and the only sound that can be heard is his fingers, cut girlishly if anyone actually looks, hitting the keyboard. Kaname smiles deviously and puts his wayfarers over his crimson-colored eyes. Zero didn't even looked up at his boss as Kaname combs his hair back with his hand and smiles smugly as if there are paparazzi snapping pictures of him.

"Hey, Zero." He says. As usual, he is ignored. Apparently, Kaname is more encouraged when rejected. "Zero." He tried again. This time, extending his right leg to nudge Zero's foot. Rejected again.

Kaname smiles to himself, knowing that it will fail anyway. But of course, he has another plan up his sleeve. He began tapping on the arm rest to a beat that he knows so well.

"I got ray ban vision, these ain't no prescriptions. I see you haters coming niggas don't think that I'm slippin. I got ray ban vision, I wear 'em when I'm whippin. I wear 'em when I'm fucking all my women think I'm trippin." Kaname sings (or raps).

He couldn't help but laughing inwardly when Zero's eyebrow twitch, but he still continued singing, "I got ray ban vision, I got ray ban vision, I got ray ban vision, I got ray ban vision, I got ray ban vision. This how I'm living, the only time I'm looking you in the eye if we doin business, I got ray ban vision."

This time, Zero stopped typing and looked up at Kaname with a glare, but he still didn't speak. Kaname grins at him innocently, opening his mouth to continue singing,

"I'm back up in this, feelin tremendous lenses darker than the tint on my benzes. I got ya bitch flippin like a gymnast. She told me take my glasses off but she looks horrendous. Caravans on my face lookin vintage, 3 pair of these bitch, cost what your rent is. Niggas wasn't wearin these, now it's a trend shit. I had my first pair of ray bans-"

Zero cuts him off by taking the magazine he placed on his lap, to protect himself from the laptop's heat, to Kaname's way. The brunette laughs, and Zero grits his teeth, "Shut up with that ghetto song or I'll throw the laptop at you!"

Kaname smirks, "Which is what I want you to do," He then moves his hand as he speaks, as if showing a presentation, "No laptop, no working. You not working, means more attention to me." Rather than getting all mushy with Kaname's last statement, it made Zero angrier.

"Sorry for working. It's just that someone decided to buy me a television set yesterday and didn't finished his work!" He exclaims. Kaname is unfazed, as always. "Well, you liked it, didn't you? It's silver like your hair."

Zero glares at his boss, but still blushed. Kaname continued smiling, and Zero shuts his eyes and counts to ten before sighing and going back to his laptop. "Just stop singing ghetto songs."

Kaname shrugs, though Zero didn't see. Kaname chuckles inwardly, finding it adorable that making Zero blush is so easy for him. Kaname sighs, and just taps on the arm rest again with a random song on his mind.

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs. But I look around me and I see it isn't so. Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs. And what's wrong with that? Id like to know, cause here I go again. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kaname happens to glance to Zero, who is actually singing with him, except that no sound comes from his mouth. Kaname smiles when he sees that Zero is also smiling.

"I can't explain the feelings plain to me, say can't you see? Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me. Now can't you see, what's wrong with that? I need to know, cause here I go again. I love you, I love you, Zero." Kaname stopped singing to see his assistant's reaction.

His heart thumps louder on his chest as he note Zero's appearance; cheeks flushed, fingers not drumming on the keyboard, and his amethyst eyes wide. After a minute, Zero clears his throat and resumes typing, though still blushing.

Kaname couldn't help but blushing too.

* * *

I finally got out of my Zero/Ichiru trance and found the courage and inspiration to update this story. For me, this chapter is my absolute favourite; even among the other stories I wrote. I hope you do too. I apologize for mistakes. I'm just feeling too lazy to proof read. By the way, to those who read 'The Basics Of Sex', removed it, not me.


End file.
